La llave de tu corazon
by luckycharms2812
Summary: harry siente que esta enamorado pero derrepente llega alguien que hace que todo cambie, corazones rotos, romance y un caballo misteriosos rondan howarts, las sombras reinan howarts y todo se complica.mi primer fanfic, no sean duros pero dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Insomnio

Tan solo hacia unas horas Ron había caído dormido, pero Harry no, últimamente no podía dormir, no sabía si era por los ronquidos de ron o por lo que tarareaba en sus sueños pero había algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza era algo que ni el mismo podía descifrar, no era dolor, no era tristeza, de hecho no lo había sentido antes era algo muy raro, era algo que lo carcomía por dentro, se sentía como furia contenida, tal vez eran celos?.

Pero porque yo tendría celos, o mejor dicho a quien le tendría celos. En la casa solo estaban ron, hermione, ginny, la señora y el señor weasley y una que otra persona que iba de visita. No había de quien sentirse celoso o sí?

-no se veía lindo mientras dormía?

-si lo sé, se veía lindísimo y mas con esa baba escurriéndole por la mejilla.-ambas ginny y hermione rieron.

-jajaja, ríanse vamos continúen- decía sarcásticamente

-podrían bajar el volumen-dijo un Harry irritado y al parecer cansado

-no sabíamos que estabas despierto Harry-dijo ginny

-perdón Harry, te ves cansado-dijo hermione sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-lo estoy, hace una semana que no puedo dormir- dijo sentándose

-toma-dijo ginny entregándole sus lentes y sentándose alado de hermione

-no sé que me pasa-dijo poniéndose los anteojos

-tienes insomnio, eso es lo que te pasa-dijo hermione tranquila con su aire característico de sabelotodo.

- saben toda esta conversación me dio hambre-dijo ron frotándose el estomago todavía adormilado-así que vamos a comer algo.

-por hoy yo paso

-Harry tienes que comer algo si no duermes bien gastas más energía por lo tanto necesitas nutrientes-dijo hermione- además si no vas no voy a poder reírme cuando le quites la corteza al pan y la desaparezcas-dijo sonriéndole

-tengo opción?-dijo sonriendo también

-no-dijo notando la sonrisa de -vamos-dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo.

Harry le dio una mirada a ron y él se la devolvió como diciendo así es siempre conmigo y él se la devolvió diciendo me compadezco de ti amigo. Hermione noto esto y les dio una mirada como de más vale que no estén hablando de mi. Aun tomando a Harry de la mano bajaron a desayunar.

-buenos días señora weasley-dijeron Harry y hermione al unisonó y sentándose cada uno en una silla.

-buenos días mama- dijo ginny también sentándose.

-buenos días chicos

-que hay de desayunar mama-dijo ron emocionado

-nada

-que! Como que no hay nada de comer mama-dijo ron casi cayéndose de la silla

-pues no hay nada

-que pasa molly-dijo el señor weasley al entrar por la puerta de la cocina

-al parecer los niños no están enterados de la cita

-mmm… eso es un pequeño inconveniente no crees

-si eso creo

-podrían explicarnos de que están hablando-dijo ron desesperado

-les decimos Arthur?

-seria prudente

-Hijo-dijo la señora weasley-te han nombrado honor de casa!

-oh ron te felicito!-dijo hermione acercándose para luego darle un gran abrazo y un beso.

-wow! Yo honor de la casa? pero porque?-dijo ron separándose de hermione con los ojos bien abiertos casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-felicidades hermano-dijo ginny también abrazándolo

-y que es el honor de la casa-dijo Harry muy confundido.

-que que es el honor de la casa? Harry llevas 6 años en howarts y no sabes que es el honor de la casa-dijo ron casi aun más sorprendido de lo que estaba antes.

-es un reconocimiento que dan por el esfuerzo se los dan a los estudiantes cuando hay una mejoría en un alumno-dijo hermione aun sonriendo-a de haber sido por el quiditch eso si que fue una mejoría.

-créeme mejore bastante Harry

-lo sé amigo ya casi eres una leyenda en howarts

-leyenda tu amigo, mira que ser el buscador más joven, eso sí es impresionante.

-a mi no me dieron el premio te lo dieron a ti así que felicidades ron!

-pero eso que tiene que ver con el que no allá desayuno-dijo frotándose el estomago-siento como mi estomago se come así mismo, y no es agradable.

-vamos a ir a desayunar con dumbledore-dijo la señora weasley

-todos-incluyo el señor weasley al ver las caras de Harry y hermione.

-vayan a arreglarse todos vamos vamos!

Ron y ginny subieron corriendo literalmente pero hermione y Harry se quedaron atrás.

-parece que ron tuvo un golpe de suerte-dijo hermione tratando de entablar una conversación.

-supongo-contesto Harry

-que te pasa Harry?

-nada es so lo que…

-qué?

-no nada

-vamos Harry soy tu amiga puedes contarme

-no deberías estar felicitando a tu novio?

-creo que a ron ya lo han felicitado mucho

-y como va su relación?

-bien, supongo, espera estas cambiando de tema.

-no solo quería saber, bueno voy a cambiarme te veo abajo sí.

-claro nos vemos abajo Harry.-y hermione cerró la puerta

Harry sintió algo de repente inmediatamente la voz de hermione diciendo Harry resonó en su cabeza.

_-que linda es hermione cuando dice mi nombre_

-que!

Harry reacciono a lo que había pensado acaso había dicho que linda es hermione? Pero hermione es novia de ron no puedo estar pensando eso de mi mejor amiga ni de la novia de mi mejor amigo. Aparte es…Hermione!!

-en que estas pensando Harry-se dijo así mismo tomándose la cabeza con las manos-es tu mejor amiga.

-Harry ya estás listo?-pregunto ron entrando en la habitación sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

-ah…que?-dijo este confundido

-que si ya estabas listo…pero veo que no

-ah ya voy ron.

Dicho esto ron asintió, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Harry tomo una pequeña ducha y luego se cambio, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado en las rodillas, una playera con rayas anchas blancas y verdes y unos tenis cafés. Trato de peinarse pero como siempre su cabello color azabache gano la batalla así que ya cansado de intentar peinarlo, bajo.

-Harry al fin bajas-dijo hermione que al parecer de Harry se veía hermosa llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado descolorido y una playera rosa.

-hermione necesito hablar contigo-dijo Harry llevándola hacia la cocina.

-que pasa Harry

-bueno sabes nunca te he dado nada bueno de cumpleaños y pues…tu si…y bueno yo…

-no tienes que darme nada Harry tu eres mi amigo y con eso basta

-pues tu eres mi amiga y con eso basta pero aun así me das regalos de cumpleaños…aparte creo que a ti se te vería muy bien-dijo metiéndose una mano el bolsillo del pantalón y sacando una cadena.

-toma-dijo Harry entregándole la cadena.

Hermione tomo la cadena y la vio con detenimiento, era hermosa tenía un dije de plata en forma de gota con un diamante rosa abajo a la derecha.

-es una…-dijo hermione sin quitar la vista del dije

-esmeralda rosa-dijo este terminando la frase de hermione-se que te encantan.

-pero como la conseguiste, son casi imposibles de encontrar.

-es el encanto Potter, supongo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Harry es hermoso-dijo hermione lanzándose a los brazos de Harry y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Harry no supo qué hacer excepto contestarle el abrazo-de nada-dijo susurrándole al oído tiernamente. Esto hizo que hermione al sentir el calor de Harry cerca de su oído se sonrojara. El olor de hermione envolvió a Harry y este no quería moverse de ahí sentía que ya todo había terminado. Hermione sintió el calor de Harry, tibio a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que cargaba en sus hombros, en sus brazos se sintió tan segura era como si de repente todas sus preocupaciones se fueran. Harry al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la soltó de inmediato.

-eh…bueno…creo que tenemos que ya ir…ron a de estar desesperado-dijo Harry sonrojada y poniendo una mano en su nuca.

-oh…em si creo que deberíamos ir-dijo hermione tratando de ponerse la cadena-em…Harry podrías ayudarme a…

-em…no puedo tengo que ir por…algo a mi habitación-dijo este suponiendo que hermione le iba a pedir que le pusiera la cadena y eso era algo que no quería hacer ya que volvería a sentir ese olor dulce tan característico de hermione, pero en el fondo si quería, quería embriagarse con ese olor, quería ahogarse en ese mar color miel de sus ojos, quería, pero no, no podía.

Harry subió a su habitación evitando las miradas de ron y de ginny.

-_que diablos me está pasando_

-que te gusta hermione

_-no claro que no como me va a gustar hermione, es mi mejor amiga, no me puede gustar mi mejor amiga._

-pero te gusta

_-claro que no_

-claro que si

_-que no_

-Harry, estas bien?-pregunto ginny entrando despacio a la habitación haciendo que Harry terminara con su discusión interna.

-em… si supongo

-como que supones

-es que…últimamente eh sentido algo extraño

-algo extraño?

-si y no sé que es, pero no te preocupes ginny que yo voy a estar bien te lo aseguro

-Harry no se tal vez deberías hablar con…

-no yo voy a estar bien ginny-dijo parándose de un brinco de la cama y saliendo por la puerta-eh ginny por favor no digas nada de esto quieres-dijo abriendo otra vez la puerta.

-claro

-gracias


	2. Un banquete muy amargo

2. Un banquete muy amargo

La sala donde los habían citado para el desayuno era muy grande, demasiado, según Harry, había un candelabro grande de luz blanca tenue colgando al centro del techo y pequeños candelabros de luz roja tenue flotando por ahí .

-wow -fue la primera palabra de ginny al ver la habitación, era realmente hermosa aparte de las luces la sala tenía un papel tapiz amarillo y algunas rayas rojas, del techo colgaban banderas de todas las casas de howarts.

-si, wow-coincidió hermione

Había mesas largas de madera alrededor de toda la habitación cubiertas de comida, según Harry era más comida que la que les servían en el banquete de bienvenida ya que no alcanzo a contar cuantos tipos diferentes de carne había.

Ron fue directo a donde estaban los panecillos.

Habían mas personas ahí según hermione eran los otros premios de la casa , 3 por cada casa todos de diferentes grados, ginny enseguida fue con una chica de cabello oscuro llamada mary que iba con ella que estaba al fondo de la habitación y Harry la perdió de vista lo último que vio fue a ella y a mary hablando tranquilamente, el señor y la señora weasley fueron hacia una de las mesa donde estaba una pareja que al parecer ellos conocían.

-hola Arthur-dijo una señora pálida de cabella castaño parecido al de hermione pero no tan brillante como el de ella

-rose, que bueno verte, y a ti también John-dijo dándole la mano al ultimo

-molly, cariño como has estado?

-muy bien rose y tú?

-también

-que gusto verte otra ves molly –dijo el hombre de cabello claro y un poco largo

-también me da gusto verte John

-como están los chicos…

-vamos Harry-dijo hermione dándole la mano y jalándolo-vamos a comer te parece?

-em…claro-dijo viendo la mano de hermione agarrada a la suya

Harry al llegar a una de las mesas soltó la mano de hermione y tomo un plato y le dio uno a ella, el se sirvió un pedazo de pastel de queso y tres panecillos de nuez. Cuando acabaron los dos se fueron a sentar a un sillón de piel negro que estaba al fondo.

-esto es muy…

-aburrido?-completo la frase Harry

-si-dijo acercándose mas a el

-mira al parecer ron hizo amistad con marissa hanington-dijo viendo a los dos

-si

-porque no vas con él? De seguro quiere estar con su novia en un día tan importante para él.

-no creo, por eso esta con marissa hanington, si hubiera querido que yo estuviera con el creo que ya hubiera venido, aparte quiero estar contigo.

Harry se limito a sonreír. De repente música empezó a sonar era romántica por así decirlo al principio con bajo volumen, casi ni se oía pero conforme el tiempo transcurrió la música fue subiendo de volumen, en eso ron llego muy sonriente.

-hermione quieres bailar-dijo ron acercándose a ella

-claro ron

-vamos-dijo este jalándola

Al ver a la pareja a Harry le dieron ganas de bailar, cosa que era muy raro ya que Harry odiaba bailar, en ese momento pensó en una sola persona con la que le daba ganas bailar, pero desgraciadamente ella ya estaba bailando con alguien, así que pensó en una sola persona mas…ginny.

-hola ginny

-hola Harry

-em…quieres bailar

-Harry, pensaba que tú odiabas bailar

-odio bailar, pero me dieron ganas de bailar hoy, así que vamos?

-presupuesto-dijo ginny con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Harry la toma por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y bailaron hasta que la canción termino. Al terminar se dirigieron hacia hermione y ron.

-hermione, si me lo permites quiero bailar con mi hermano-dijo ginny acercándose

-te doy permiso ginny pero te advierto que si pasa algo mas

-no te preocupes hermione-dijo ella riéndose al mismo tiempo que hermione y se fueron más al centro

-mmm…hermione…me preguntaba si…

-que?-dijo ella sonriendo preparada para decirle que si en cuanto le preguntara si quería bailar

-mmm-me preguntaba si…mmm…si sabias que día es hoy

-que?-dijo ella decepcionada

-que si sabias que día es hoy

-mmm…no no se Harry, em voy a tomar un poco de ponche si?-dijo yéndose hacia una mesa alejada

Enseguida Harry se dio cuenta de la reacción de hermione y también se dio cuenta de su error, que lento eres Harry, porque tienes que ser así de estúpido, se decía así mismo acercándose de nuevo al sillón, ya no tuvo oportunidad de arreglar su error ya que en cuanto termino la canción se fueron. El resto del día pasó sin novedad alguna, hicieron un poco de esto y de aquello, ron, harry y ginny jugaron quiditch mientras hermione los observaba. Ella estaba bien pero Harry la conocía y sabia que no estaba bien, al notarlo el quiso ir y abrazarla como lo habían hecho más temprano y aunque no sabía porque estaba así el se sentía mal.

Era de noche y hacia frio pero ella no quería estar adentro quería seguir ahí debajo de ese árbol porque sabía que ginny estaba adentro y no la dejaría pensar lo cual era lo que ella quería hacer, pero en ese momento música empezó a sonar, hermione no sabía que hacer así que se paró un poco asustada pero en ese momento alguien la tomo de la mano. No hacía falta mirar, ella sabía de quien era esa mano, de hecho conocía cada centímetro de esa mano, no podía ser de nadie más, era de Harry, solo podía ser de él, entonces decidió voltear.

-me concederías esta pieza?-dijo Harry sonriendo

No había necesidad de responder él sabía que si, ella siempre le diría que sí, así que Harry la tomo por la cadera y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se juntaron mas, hermione se recargo en su hombro y al mismo tiempo el se recargo en su cabeza, era un momento mágico, no hablaron, no había necesidad.

Ninguno quería que terminara pero la canción acabo y los dos se sentaron en el pasto justo donde hermione había estado sentada; hacia frio así que Harry abrazo a hermione con un solo brazo por la espalda y esta se recargo en su hombro.

-ginny?

-si

-sabes dónde está hermione?

-mmm…no pero creo que está afuera con Harry

-con Harry?

-si están hablando

-muy bien gracias-dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta

-ron

-si?

-no los interrumpas, ya deberías saber que cuando hablan es de cosas privadas-esta vio la car de ron y respondió-lo siento ron pero es que ahora eres no vio de hermione y hay cosas de las que ya no puede hablar contigo y bueno lo único que le queda es Harry

-está bien-dijo este malhumorado cerrando la puerta

-Harry?

-si

-soñé algo

-con que soñaste?

-bueno no era un sueño era más bien una pesadilla

-una pesadilla?  
-si-dijo la ojimiel aun en el hombro de Harry-era de un circo, era como oscuro bueno tu sabes, raro

El no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-muy…gris…oscuro…algo

-tenebroso

-exacto y había personas ahí pero no personas

-como es eso?

-pues bueno si personas pero eran raras, uno tenía vendas en la cara y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices; no se tal vez solo es una pesadilla y nada mas pero…

-si es una visión probablemente soñaras con eso otra vez

-y si lo es?

-investigaremos-el ojiverde miro a hermione, la veía preocupada tal vez era miedo?-no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada si? Yo te voy a proteger y no voy a dejar que ningún payaso malévolo se te acerque entendido?

-gracias Harry-dijo dedicándole un sonrisa

- será mejor que nos vayamos-ninguno de los dos estaba convencido de esto, sabían que mañana actuarían como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero tenían que irse ya era tarde y todos se iban a empezar a preguntar donde estaban así que los dos se levantaron y tomados de las manos caminaron hacia la entrada.

-otra vez gracias Harry

-de nada-dijo sonriéndole

Esta noto su sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos y también sonrió. Harry se inclino para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y entraron a la casa. El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley estaban hablando en la cocina y al parecer no los vieron y llegando a las habitaciones se soltaron y cada uno entro a su habitación.

-buenas noches hermione

-buenas noches Harry- y con esto los dos cerraron la puerta.

-Harry…Harry…despierta vamos-ron estaba desesperado él no sabía que Harry tuviera el sueño tan pesado.

-que pasa ron-dijo Harry tomando sus lentes adormilado.

-que te dijo hermione ayer

-ah…ayer…bueno-en realidad casi no habían hablado-bueno me conto de unos sueños que había tenido, pero nada importante

-no hablaron de mi cierto?

-no ron no hablamos de ti-dijo quitándose los lentes de nuevo y disponiéndose a dormir otra vez pero escucho una voz que reconocería a leguas

-buenos días ron

-buenos días hermione-decía fastidiado

Hermione se acerco para darle un beso, Harry se sintió horrible quería matar a ron quería sacarlo de ahí y besarla, el quería estrangularlo, golpearlo, desmayarlo, el mounstro que habitaba en su interior había salido y no podía controlarlo, estaba a punto de ir a golpear a ron pero se controlo

-PODRIAN DEJAR DE BESARSE YA-grito Harry

-perdón Harry-dijo hermione asustada

-amigo, cálmate si-dijo ron, eso molesto tanto a Harry, quien era él para decirle que se calmara

-NO, NO PUEDO, QUE ME VA A HACER RON-dijo Harry, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y hermione lo noto

-QUIERES SABER QUE VOY A HACER-dijo ron parándose

-SI SI QUIERO SABER-dijo también parándose, ya los dos estaban uno enfrente de otro

-ESTO-ron golpeo a Harry, ron ni siquiera sabía porque estaba golpeándolo pero quería hacerlo.

Harry se toco el labio, estaba sangrando.

-el primero es gratis pero el segundo te va a costar-dijo un Harry furioso

-a sí, eso quiero verlo-ron se dispuso a golpearlo otra vez pero Harry era rápido, después de tantos años siendo buscador atrapo su puño e hiso un movimiento que hizo que ron se callera, Harry estaba encima de el juntando el brazo de ron con su espalda, este estaba forcejeando para que Harry lo soltara, Harry le estaba torciendo el brazo y hermione no sabía que hacer, ginny estaba en shock también así que lo único que se le ocurrió y lo más convincente fue decirle a Harry que lo soltara.

-Harry suéltalo por favor-dijo tomando la mano con la que Harry estaba deteniendo el puño de ron

Harry al oír su voz se calmo mas, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, no podía creerlo lo único que podía hacer era soltarlo así que eso hizo

-mejor piensa dos veces antes de golpearme-dicho esto se paro y salió por la puerta azotándola al salir, todavía estaba furioso, fue adonde se encontraba buckbird y golpeo una pared estaba realmente furioso, siguió golpeando la pared y esta se fue llenando de sangre, una lagrima de furia salió de esos ojos color esmeralda.

Hermione estaba detrás de él pero él no lo había notado aun. Ella lo abrazo, sabía que en algún momento iba a sacar todo ese dolor que tenia dentro, no pensó que sería contra ron pero fue. Harry se sintió bien estando así con ella, ya no estaba enojado más bien estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, mira que haber golpeado a su mejor amigo, eso no podía ser.

-estas bien?-le pregunto dulcemente a Harry en el oído pero este no contesto.

Hermione sabía que no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía porque le había preguntado eso, tal vez era porque ella quería escucharlo decir que estaba bien a pesar de que no lo estuviera, esa era una de las cosas que hermione mas odiaba de Harry, que le mintiera pero últimamente eso le gustaba, le gustaba que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo se iba a arreglar, de alguna manera la hacía sentir segura.

Harry la soltó y ella seco la lagrima que caía por su mejilla y lo vio, vio a un Harry que nunca había visto, no sabía que era pero lo veía diferente tal vez era más alto, más guapo, no, no era eso si había crecido y ahora era muy guapo pero no era eso, era algo más.

-estoy bien-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos que ella tenía, vaya que eran lindos.

El resto de las vacaciones paso sin novedad alguna, Harry y ron no se hablaban, hermione trataba de hacer que se reconciliaran pero eran muy necios, ginny estaba del lado de Harry, después de todo ron había dado el primer golpe. Ya era hora de regresar a howarts empacaron y el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley los llevaron a la estación kingcross y se fueron.


	3. 3 griffindor! ravenclaw! harry!

3. Griffindor! Revenclaw! Harry!

Harry no quería estar en el mismo compartimento que ron así que fue a buscar uno.

-hola, me puedo sentar-dijo harry

-Como quieras-dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules impresionantes, tenía el cabello recogido y parte de su ojo estaba cubierto por su cabella-Kaitlin Yale y tu eres?-dijo extendiendo la mano

-Harry Potter-dijo, estaba impresionado, la chica era hermosa-eres nueva?-dijo aun embobado

-supongo-dijo viendo a harry a los ojos, wow que ojos

-y porque vas a entrar hasta ahorita-dijo- bueno mmm…porque no…no entraste en…en primero-dijo harry nervioso, hablaba muy rápido

-bueno yo iba en beauxbottons pero según madame máxime no soy suficientemente…"decente"

-porque?

-bueno es que metí a un chico al colegio y bueno resumiendo nos encontraron besándonos en el baño

-mal momento

-si pero de hecho valió la pena

El tiempo paso volando, los nervios de harry estaban al cien por ciento, era bellísima, a veces harry se quedaba minutos viéndola mientras ella hablaba se sentía bien había olvidado todo lo de ron. Llegaron a howarts y harry seguido por Kaitlin empezó a buscar a hermione y la encontró en un vagón de la parte de atrás del tren besando a ron, fue un momento muy incomodo para él, verlos a los dos besándose.

-Vámonos Kaitlin-dijo, estaba muy triste, furioso otra vez, tomo la mano de Kaitlin y se fueron, hermione y ron notaron esto así que fueron detrás de ellos.

-Harry…harry-gritaba hermione entre la gente que pasaba-harry…por favor…detente

Harry y Kaitlin aun tomados de la mano iban caminando muy rápido, bueno más bien harry estaba jalando a Kaitlin, harry subió al primer carruaje que encontró y Kaitlin lo siguió, hermione y ron intentaron subirse al carruaje para hablar con harry, bueno más bien hermione quería hablar con harry.

-Lo siento está ocupado-dijo harry encarando a hermione al ver que iban a subir al carruaje

-cual es tu problema harry?-dijo enfadada

-porque no te callas eh-dijo Kaitlin dirigiéndose a hermione

-perdón?-dijo hermione sorprendida-quien eres tú?

-Kaitlin Yale, supongo que tu eres granger la "amiga" de harry, bueno, creo que podemos dejar lo de amiga atrás ya que viendo las circunstancias mmm… como decirlo, creo que ya no le caes tan bien.

-porque no dejas de meterte en asuntos que no te importan-dijo ron

-a claro el pelirrojo, bueno digamos que si es mi problema porque harry es mi novio

-que?!-dijeron todos incluyendo harry al unisonó

-si es mi novio-dijo acercándose a harry para besarlo. Beso a harry y se separo de él y todos se les quedaron viendo

-de cualquier manera harry no me has respondido mi pregunta-dijo hermione ya no tan molesta sino sorprendida

-no me has preguntado nada

-claro que si te pregunte que cual es tu problema? Harry estas actuando muy raro, primero golpeas a ron y luego esto?-dijo casi gritando

-que yo golpee a ron? No se si no te has dado cuenta hermione pero yo soy el que tengo el labio roto no ron

-si pero fue tu culpa

-mi culpa? Que ron no sepa controlarse no es mi culpa hermione

-que no sepa controlarse? Perdón harry pero el que se necesita controlar eres tu

-si bueno entonces será mejor que se alejen de mi, puede ser que no me controle y que por mi culpa me golpeen otra vez, tienes razón hermione necesito controlarme tal vez así ron deje de golpear a las personas y si es mi novia que problema ahí en eso- dijo harry irónicamente

Hermione y ron se fueron y subieron a otro carruaje. Ya en howarts harry se sentó alejado de ron y de hermione. El sombrero canto una canción a la que nadie le entendió nada y la selección empezó, pasaron niños pequeños de primero, segundo y tercero y después paso Kaitlin quien se puso el sombrero y se sentó.

-mmm…esta es difícil…tienes un gran corazón…oh si si lo tienes…y también un gran cerebro…quedarías bien en… revenclaw!

Todos aplaudieron

-espera-grito el sombrero y todos dejaron de aplaudir, nunca en sus años de howarts harry había visto que el sombrero se retractara-vuelve acá-le dijo a Kaitlin

-tu tienes un futuro grande…salvaras vidas aquí…pero no, no en revenclaw ahí no, no, estarás en... GRIFFINDOR!

Casi nadie aplaudió, era muy raro que algo así pasara de hecho nunca había pasado pero harry aplaudió tan fuerte que saco a muchos de sus pensamientos y empezaron a aplaudir. Kaitlin iba a sentarse cuando harry se paro para besarla, todos los miraban, incluso hermione y ron.

La semana fue agotadora, Harry tenía que evitar a hermione a toda costa y obviamente a ron, los profesores les dejaban demasiados deberes, tenía que ir a los entrenamientos de quiditch y como snape lo había castigado porque ya iban dos beses que encontraba a él y a Kaitlin besándose en los pasillos en la noche tenía que ir a ordenar su oficina cosa bastante molesta ya que parecía que snape regaba las cosas apropósito, lo único que le quedaba era "hablar"(casi no hablaban lo único que hacían era besarse con ella) a la hora del almuerzo y en el desayuno.

-no podemos faltar a herbologia mañana-dijo Kaitlin bostezando

-no, hay una prueba extra y voy muy mal

-bueno pero faltamos a pociones porque no hice mis deberes

-bueno está bien en eso no hay problema

-cuando empieza la temporada de quiditch?

-en 5 días-dijo parándose

-tal vez vaya-dijo parándose también-bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana-dijo dándole un beso

-hasta mañana-y con esto él también se fue a dormir pero no podía, ya se le había hecho costumbre escuchar tanto silencio.

Eran las 3 de la mañana ella no había podido dormir, se sentía mal, se sentía muy sola sin harry, a pesar de que estaban ginny, luna y ron se sentía sola, ya no sabía qué hacer, cada vez que iba a hablar con él lo perdía, en la estaba evitando no había duda, lo único que le quedaba era llorar, sentarse en el sillón de la sala común y llorar.

Harry escucho sonidos en la sala común y bajo, entre mas se acercaba se oía mas fuerte y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba llorando y no tardo en averiguar quién era, vio el diamante rosa del collar y supo que era hermione, paró en seco, no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso pero sigue caminando hasta llegar al sillón y le dio la mano.

-harry?-dijo, el la abrazo –porque tienes que ser tan estúpido harry Potter?-dijo aun llorando

-perdón-le susurro al oído, ella adoraba eso, le encantaba cuando harry era así con ella, tan tierno.

-harry?

-dime

-eh tenido más sueños-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de harry

-acerca del circo?

-sí, han sido más extraños cada vez, mira primero iba recorriendo el circo, todos me miraban y luego había una gran reja, estaba medio rota y sucia y bueno ahí desperté, pero luego en otro sueño pasaba lo mismo, pero esta vez la reja se abría y había un carrusel que estaba girando pero cuando yo llegaba se detenía en un caballo, y había algo en su ojo

-que?

-no lo sé era como una esfera de cristal pero negra, sucia pero había algo dentro no lo sé pero había algo

-viste algo que nos pueda decir donde esta ese circo

-mmm…bueno hay algo ozort'bene

-osorene? Que es eso?

-ozort'bene y no tengo idea

-no te preocupes-dijo acariciándole el cabello-no te pasara nada, te lo prometo

-no me preocupa que me pase algo a mí, me preocupa que te pase algo a ti-dijo mirándolo con dulzura-…o a ron o a ginny o a luna o a cualquiera

-es igual, te prometo que averiguaremos que está pasando

-gracias harry-dijo sonriendo

Los dos se quedaron ahí hasta caer dormido, incluso harry pudo dormir.

-debes de acabar con estos entrenamientos nocturnos ron-dijo susurrando

-mira ginny tal vez tu no quieras mejorar y te conformes con lo que tu noviecito harry nos enseña pero yo no así que por mí no hay problema con que nos dejes, todos estamos de acuerdo en que harry no nos enseña lo suficiente y tampoco entrenamos lo suficiente, ya le hemos dicho que queremos más sesiones de quiditch pero él no quiere.-incendio-dijo apuntando su varita hacia la chimenea

La chimenea prendió.

-harry?...HARRY!-grito el chico furioso-HARRY!HERMIONE!


	4. Tiempos Medievales

4.Tiempos medievales

-harry?...HARRY!-grito el chico furioso-HARRY!HERMIONE!

-ron?-dijo hermione parándose exaltada

-ron!-dijo harry

Ron se acerco y golpeo a harry quien callo en una pequeña mesa la cual se rompió, siguió golpeándolo pero harry lo tiro también y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, los dos se siguieron peleando, ya los dos estaban sangrando y hermione y ginny seguían gritando que pararan.

-que significa esto?-grito McGonagall quien había recién llegado

McGonagall con un movimiento de la varita los separo, uno salió para cada lado y los dos se pararon imediatamente.

-Potter, Weasley vayan a la enfermería y cuando salgan vayan imediatamente a mi oficina, los dos-dijo y salió

Los dos fueron cada uno por un camino diferente, primero llego ron y luego harry.

Tu no tienes nada Weasley, estas bien solo son unos moretones-dijo madame Pomfrey revisándole la cara-bien puedes irte, ahora tu potter veamos-dijo mirando el reloj-sabes vete a dar una ducha luego regresa aquí si, tengo que hacer algo.

-claro-dijo harry madame Pomfrey solo regreso para decirle a harry que pasara la noche ahí y asi lo hizo, pero claro dormir para el significaba pasar horas aburrido y cansado.

-harry, me dijeron lo que paso-dijo Kaitlin entrando-lo golpeaste bien?-sonrió

-si creo que si-dijo harry besando a Kaitlin quien estaba alado de la cama

-potter, srta. Yale-dijo madame Pomfrey entrando

-buenos días madame Pomfrey-dijo harry

-Muy bien potter vamos ver, quítate la playera- harry obedecio

-muy bien veamos dime cuando duela-dijo madame Pomfrey pasando su mano por las costillas de harry

-auch!!-grito harry

-bien tienes una costilla rota, solo tomate esto si-dijo dándole un vaso con algo color rojo

-que asco-dijo harry tomándose el liquido

-va a doler por mas o menos 3 semana…ahora vete potter

-adios madame Pomfrey-dijo kaitlin-bien entonces vamos a ir hoy a hogsmead

-claro pero necesito ir a un lugar cuando llegemos

Harry se fue a su dormitorio seguido por kaitlin

-a donde tienes que ir?

-bueno en realidad no te puedo decir ni yo mismo se que es ese lugar

-bien iremos no harry no te pongas esa harry toma te queda mejor el vino-dijo cuando harry se estaba poniendo una camisa azul y le aventó una color vino.

-tú no te vas a ir a cambiar-dijo harry abotonándose la camisa color vino

-no así estoy bien-dijo Kaitlin quien llevaba una playera azul marino con una gaviota blanca en el centro y unos jeans rasgados en el muslo.

-ya vámonos-dijo doblándose las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos

-bien-y con esto los dos salieron

-harry podemos hablar-dijo hermione al ver a harry ya en la sala común

-claro-hermione le hizo un gesto a Kaitlin

-mira hermione lo siento si-dijo poniéndose una gorra color vino que traía en las manos

-que sientes haberte reconciliado conmigo, haber golpeado a ron o hacerte pasar por el novio de Kaitlin-dijo un poco enojada

-siento que presenciaras la pelea con ron y de hecho soy novio de Kaitlin y definitivamente no siento haberme reconciliado contigo

-entonces estamos bien?

-si estamos bien pero no esperes que te hable si esta ron contigo

-no piensas hablar con el?

-no, el me golpeo primero el tiene que venir a disculparse no yo

-esta bien que terco eres

-y podemos hablar mas tarde, es que hay algo sobre tu sueño

-claro

-bueno nos vemos después si?-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-que fue eso harry?

-que?

-eso

-solo fue un beso en la mejilla Kaitlin

-eso espero

-confias en mi?-dijo poniéndose frente a ella

-si

-pues haces bien-dijo el ojiverde y la beso

-nos van a dejar-dijo al separarse de harry

Y con esto los dos salieron de la sala común y se dirijieron al patio donde filch los reviso y subieron a un carruaje

Al llegar a hogsmead todos fueron a las 3 esobas y este quedo lleno, estaban promocionando la bebida conmemorativa de los juegos medievales

-tú vas a participar cierto harry-dijo Kaitlin quien estaba tomando a harry de la mano

-si, bueno todos tenemos que participar

-yo no gracias al cielo

-yo compito en dos categorías, en la de capitanes y la de buscadores

-y después de competir que pasa?

-bueno los que ganaron de cada categoría se juntan en un solo equipo y nos ponemos uniformes ridículamente medievales y jugamos con escuelas de otros países

-hacen esto todos los años?

-no es cada 8 años según hermione-kaitlin puso los ojos en blanco al oir el nombre de hermione pero prosiguio

-oye, deberías hablar con ron el si me cae bien

-el me golpeo

-si pero asi entramos al baile con ellos

-porque con ellos?

-porque tenemos que ir con 4 personas asi es el baile medieval harry ahora ve y discúlpate

-no

-ve ya solo dile que sientes averlo provocado-dijo subrayando la palabra provocado

-pero…no no puedo mi orgullo y yo provocarlo?

-eres harry potter, puedes vencer dragones, centauros, mortíferos, pero cuando se trata de cosas del corazón que te pueden lastimar eres otra persona, una que huye y que es un cobarde y ese no es el harry que me gusta asi que ve y habla con el, y…yo hablare con hermione si?

-bien, vamos están formados para entrar en las tres escobas-los fueron hacia alla harry solo lo hacia para que las cosas entre ella y hermione se arreglaran

-em… ron podemos hablar?

-para que me golpees otra vez?

-por favor ron-dijo aguantándose las ganas de gritarle

-esta bien, vamos-los dos fueron mas adentro

-que?

-bueno mira ron…lo siento si no me pude controlar estaba muy enojado y … y….y lo sient… lo….siento…lo siento ron

-bueno que te puedo deicr yo soy el que debería estar diciendo eso yo te golpee primero y bueno…yo también lo siento

-amigos?-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-amigos-dijo dándole la mano-vaya novia que tienes, te convenció de venir a disculparte, vaya que es hábil

-ya lo creo-y los dos volvieron con hermione y Kaitlin

-entonces ya todos estamos bien-dijo harry

-si-dijeron todos al unisono

-hermione?

-si harry, bueno es sobre tu sueño

-que pasa

-bueno el nombre que me diste es de un circo bueno no es mas bien una leyenda

-como que una leyenda

-mira se dice que en pueblos pequeños como hogsmead por asi decirlo de la noche a la mañana aparecia un letrero que decía que venia el circo

-pero eso que tiene que ver?

-que bueno apartir de ahí es cuestión de suerte dos semanas después aparece el circo y bueno hay dos circos uno no tengo idea de cómo se llama pero trae dicha y felicidad y todo eso y el otro, ozort' bene es el que trae desgracia y hambruna y todo lo demás, pero no se nada mas bueno por eso le dicen el circo del espejo y solo se queda una noche o un dia dependiendo de cual sea.

-no sabes nada mas

-no y no se sabe en que pueblo aparecerá es imposible saber

Los días pasaron harry ya había hecho las pruebas para buscador y capitán habia entrenado mucho, también ron ya había hecho la prueba para guardian y ese dia iban a dar los resultados, la profesora hooch iba a decir todos los puestos ese mismo dia.

-calmate harry solo respira respira respira inahala exala todo va a salir bien-dijo ron parecía estar aun mas nervioso que ron

-ron tranquilo-entonces llego la señora hootch

-muy bien aquie vamos-dijo sacando una lista-golpeadores: jason samuels y Maxine O'Flaherty-se escucharon vitoreos y gritos-cazadores:Malcolm preece, peregrin derrick y ginny weasley

-felicidades ginny-dijo harry abrazandola

-felicidades-dijo ron

-guardian: Ronald weasley-harry ,hermione, ginny y Kaitlin empezaron a felicitarlo-buscador:-se hizo una tensión enorme, el aire era pesado-…harry potter-kaitlin corrió a besarlo y todos lo felicitaron

Despues de la celebración los reunieron a todos para darles el uniforme que usarían,harry estaba horrorisado.

-parecemos robin Hood-dijo harry entrando por la sala común

-estupidos uniformes-dijo ron enfadado

-no están tan mal-dijo ginny

-porque el enojo-dijo Kaitlin

-por los estúpidos uniformes, no se como piensan que usemos estas…cosas-dijo harry sacando el suyo y dándoselo a Kaitlin

Kaitlin y hermione observaron el uniforme no era feo pero ellos eran harry y ron por lo tanto jamás les iba a gustar, el uniforme constaba de un jersey sin mangas de cuero negro con cuello en v y el escudo de howarts abajo a la izquierda en color gris, unos pantalones de cuero negros, las espinilleras que tenían dos líneas una gris y otra roja a la derecha, había una playera blanca de manga corta para abajo del jersey, unos tenis grises con rayas blanca, protectores para los antebrazos, dos aros negros que harry todavía no sabia para que eran y una capa negroa con el escudo de howarts grande en gris oscuro.

-yo digo que se ve bien-dijo hermione aun mirando el uniforme

-pues mañana veremos, es un partido de practica y según vean nuestro rendimiento van a ver quien es líder

-todos tenemos que ir supongo-dijo Kaitlin

-si

Harry, ron y ginny estaban muy cansados por lo tanto se fueron a dormir temprano.

-como se pone esto!-gritaba harry

-harry calmate deja de gritar-dijo Kaitlin quien entraba por la puerta

-es que ni siquiera en que orden va esta porquería

-ahí harry quitate el jersey-harry obedeció-ahora ponte esto-le dio una playera blanca que había sobre la cama-bien ahora toma ponte el jersey-esta se lo dio y el se lo puso-ahora ,que te pasa?

-como que que me pasa?

-no estabas gritando nada mas por eso harry, dime que te está pasando

-es que…es hermione su sueño todavía me tienen preocupado-dijo recostándose en las piernas de Kaitlin

-bueno mira todo va a salir bien si, talvez no sea cierta la leyenda

-tal vez pero si si es cierta?

-mira tu concentrate si? Y ya lo resolveremos todos

-lo voy a intentar-dijo levantándose

-Ahora ponte todo tu uniforme y concentrate, nos vemos abajo-dijo levantándose de la cama de harry-apúrate

Harry se puso el pantaloncillo de cuero, las espinilleras, los zapatos, los protectores de los antebrazos y saco unos guantes que hermione le había regalado y se los puso, tomo la capa y bajo a la sala común.

-amigo, cuanto te tardas nos estamos durmiendo aquí

-perdon ron

-no importa sabes para que son estos aros-dijo ron mostrándole los anillos que traia el uniforme

-si son para el brazo, póntelo-dijo mostrándole los suyos estaban en los los bíceps del brazo-curtus!-dijo apuntando con su varita al los brazos de ron y los anillos se achicaron.

-hey

-asi deben de ir-dijo desanimado

-ya vámonos-dijo hermione quien bajaba con Kaitlin, harry se quedo perdido, Kaitlin estaba hermosa y hermione también.

Los cuatro se fueron y llegaron a las gradas, hermione subió y ron se fue a los vestidores pero harry y Kaitlin se quedaron atrás.

-ya estas bien harry?

-si

-seguro-este le sonrio y Kaitlin lo beso y ahí harry sintió algo que nunca había sentido, había besado a Kaitlin antes pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía diferente tal vez estaba enamorado? Enamorado de Kaitlin? Enamorado? Bueno por lo menos a ella podía tenerla no era como estar enamorado de hermione, con ella las cosas eran mas difíciles después de todo tenia novio pero con Kaitlin no era asi, podía entregarse a ella y hacerla suya. No quería separarse de ella pero ya iba a comenzar el partido asi que tuvo que hacerlo.

-como quieres que me concentre con esto?-dijo sonriendo

-te amo harry-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Harry estaba de lo mas confundido, nadie le había dicho que lo amaba, sin contar a sirius nadie en lo absoluto, pero sintió un brisa de calor en su cuerpo y soslo se le vienieron a la mente cuatro palabras

-yo también te amo-dijo viéndola a los ojos, pero escucho un solloso, el volteo para ver que are y se encontró con una hermione que estaba llorando

-hermione yo…-dijo harry cuando hermione salió corriendo, harry sabia que Kaitlin se enfadaría si se iba a enfadar pero no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo tras ella pero ya no la encontró, se paso dos horas buscándola por todo el castillo pero no la encontró, se sentía muy mal no solo por hermione sino por que ahora ya no iba a tener posibilidad de ser capitán del equipo ya había terminado el partido asi que se fue a dormir esa noche tuvo un sueño en el que unas sombras atacaban a las chicas fue horrible Kaitlin caia por la ventana y a hermionje se le atravesaba algo por la garganta, pero harry no le hizo mucho caso, no había sido como el del señor weasley u otros, este si había sido un sueño.


End file.
